Unspoken
by Ellixer
Summary: First Time Ficlet.


Title: Unspoken

Rating: M

Author: Ellixer

Pairing: X/G

Disclaimer: Characters and show are owned by Universal and others. The story is mine. I make nothing.

Note: My writing is aimed at a female audience, not a male one. Most females need emotion to connect, while males need visuals. I understand that this is not true of all females so I may be writing for a small niche group, but that is who I write for and I love them, and I hope they love me. My stories aren't really meant to arouse but to connect to you on an emotional level. I appreciate all feedback, truly, this is just an FYI. Listened to Devotchka – How it Ends

There are no words between us, not really. She is pointing out stars when I take her hand, inspecting it in mine, playing with her fingers; feeling callouses and scars. She just continues talking about the night sky and I continue to admire a hand I've felt a thousand times before. I trace the life lines on the inside of her palm. They are meant to mean something; where she's going, where she's been. I wish I could interpret them, find out where I fit into these criss crossing lines.

She's gone silent but it takes me a minute to realize. Her eyes are fully focused on me now but I'm still very focused on the hand I'm holding. I'm not sure why I'm so fascinated with it tonight; like I've said, I have touched it before.

Her fingers curl around mine, stilling any further movement. I finally turn my head, looking directly into the cool blue eyes that have been looking at me. She's pulling my hand toward her mouth, lips just lightly caress the back of it giving it the lightest of kisses. Her gaze never leaving mine once as she suddenly moves her body over mine, letting go of my hand as she props herself above me.

Dark hair hangs down from her face like a frame. I reach up, brushing some of it behind her ear, fingers touching her cheek as I go. Her face seems so utterly serious, there's no play, no amount of lightness in it. I'm not scared or put off by this though; I'm drawn further in. Her eyes scan my face, looking for something but I'm not sure what.

A small cool breeze blows, jostling her hair to one side. My hand remains cupped against her neck just behind her ear; unsure what I should do or not do next. Everything is completely silent between us, there's no questions, not even to ask what exactly it is we're doing. I guess it is assumed one of us will stop if this all this goes too far. I don't feel that need so far, and I don't think I will ever feel that need.

She lowers her head, moving as slow as molasses dripping from a tree. I continually lick my lips as they continually go dry during this excruciating wait. Her lips feel soft, dry, tender, different than any man's I've felt. She's probing, landing a tender kiss, barely touching my lips then lifting up, only to come back seconds later. I feel as if I'm leaving my body, looking down at what's going on from above. This is some sort of ethereal experience.

My brain doesn't even need to work, my body responds naturally though I suppose simplistically to her touch. My fingers curl tightly in her hair; I don't want to be toyed with anymore, I want the contact of her lips to stay against mine. I part them slightly, giving her permission to go further, push the invisible boundaries that were never actually established.

There's a slight hesitation as I feel the warmth of her tongue slip into my mouth. Not something I could actually have imagined even if I wanted to. The little experience I have with men, they are forceful and possessive, claiming you even though there's no one around to witness. Even with all the roughness she exudes, at this very moment she is being very soft and giving.

Her body is barely touching mine, the kiss and my hand on her neck the only thing that actually connects us at this moment. I give in. My soul comes crashing back into my body as my senses come alive. I pull her body against mine, accepting her full weight. Our tongues dance together, sometimes in harmony, sometimes completely out of sync.

I have this overwhelming need to suck the very life out of her, make her part of me. It's stupid I know, I don't understand it myself but at the very moment I don't want us to be two separate people. She is becoming bolder with her kiss; tongue delving deep into my mouth and exploring every nook and crevice. I let her. My hands are grasping to the leather pleats of her skirt as my body unconsciously begs for her touch. This may go nowhere, this may go beyond any dream I've ever had, I don't know but I'm willing to push every boundary tonight.

My fingertips barely reach her thighs and the curve of her ass, but for me that is enough. Her lips suddenly pull away from me with an audible sound and we are left gasping as we stare at one another. For a brief second I'm afraid she's had a sudden change of heart. Then her head dips low, moist lips sucking the skin on my neck as my head falls to the side. My hands fall to the blanket, fingers locking the fur in a death grip as sensations I've never felt tingle through my body.

My eyes close and my breathing becomes shallow as her teeth graze down my neck to the valley between my breasts where her tongue comes out, licking a trail back up my neck to my chin. Her mouth clasps to mine, forcing my head to turn once again towards hers as I feel a hand slide down my stomach and under the top of my skirt.

My whole body shakes at her touch; so light and teasing. My heart races in my chest, her tongue continues to sweep back and forth against mine. I'm half distracted by her hand that sits still just under the hem of my skirt, not going anywhere just yet. Out of a sense of desperation, I grab her wrist, pushing her hand further down. She lets me guide her, offers no resistance nor fight. I sigh into her mouth once I manage to get her fingers where I want, letting go of her wrist at the same time.

She plays a little, testing me out, trying to see what I like and what I don't. I think I like it all. My mouth breaks away from her as her intent becomes more serious and I can't contain the deep primal groans she elicits from me. She returns to my neck, marking me in various places that can probably be seen.

My hips attempt to move in a synchronous way against her fingers, trying to get more friction and depth. She changes neither speed nor position, just continues as is. This makes me feel frustrated in a way I've never quite felt before. But there's also something else intense building up inside of me.

I feel as if I'm about to explode any second now. Each movement she makes with her fingers I seem to feel ten times over and it's so overwhelming. I nearly can't breathing, there's this weight on my chest pushing down as intense pleasure courses through my veins.

Everything goes silent and dark until I'm brought back once again to my body. My lungs are still gasping for air; my body is still aching for her touch, not quite satiated now that I know what her touch means. She's just lying there, asleep with one arm draped across me as if nothing happened. Oh but it happened.


End file.
